And Life Goes On...
by Soul Kushrenada
Summary: 1xOC Elena meets Heero three years after Endless Waltz. Heero's changed
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Gundam Stuff

"Character Speech"

/Character Thought/

~*~ Change in POV ~*~

AC 199

A girl, nineteen or twenty, walks slowly to the door of the derelict apartment. She pauses for a second to think about the choice to do this and the knocks three times. A few seconds later a little girl with honey blond hair, and shining green eyes answers. She notes that she's only wearing a long T-shirt. One of Heero's daughter, Jenna. 

" I'm sorry, is Heero here?" she asked.

"Yeah, but there's another man in there with him. You'll have to wait your turn." Jenna snapped.

"That's fine. I'm not in a hurry." I whispered.

"You can wait in the kitchen. I have to go to school."

"Thanks."

She goes in and quietly closes the door. As she enters the tiny kitchen she hears a crash of something breaking.

/What are you doing Heero? What happened to you?/ she wonders, /You disappeared after Relena died and you haven't talked to me since./

The tinkling and smashing stops. His door slams shut and a man, dressed smartly in a Italian suit stops to face her. She knows he can't see her in the dark and uses that advantage.

"And who might you be?" she asks, her voice low and silky smooth.

"I'm Odin Lowe, Heero's father." the man replies.

"Not very smart are you?"

"Obviously not. I knew he would refuse, so why did I even come?!" he shouted.

"Well, if he won't go with you, you had better be on your way." 

He stares at her for a second, as if he doesn't understand her, but suddenly, he turns on his heel and storms out.

/ Odin, you chose the perfect time to come didn't you?/

She slowly makes her way down the familiar hallway to _his_ room. As she approaches the door she hears muffled sobs. Three taps. The sobbing stops, and a voice begins to shout,

"I said no!"

She ignores this and opens the door. What she sees brings a scream to her mouth, but she won't let it out. Her former partner, Heero Lowe. Code name: Heero Yuy. Former Gundam pilot, assassin, murderer, friend. He is a ruin of his former self. The once taught muscles are now loose, the skin drapes over them like a blanket. His eyes are bloodshot and have dark circles under them. 

"Heero?" she asks.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me? Soul?"

"Soul? I don't want to see you."

"I don't care. I'm not going to ask you to come with me, to agree with me, or even be friends with me. All I wanted was to know that you were still alive. Now that I know, I'll be going."

She turns around and is about to walk out the door when he calls out her name,

"Soul?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero's POV

She stops, and turns around. She cares enough to try and find me. The others have all forgotten. 

"Soul, stay here." I plead.

"No." My heart breaks.

"I was your friend and I still am but you changed. You're not the Heero I've known. I've known you since we were six and yet I still want to know more. Once you become the Heero I knew, then I'll stay."

"When will that be?" I asked, fighting the pain.

"Whenever you decide." she answered. She then walked over to me and gave me kiss. Not a passionate kiss, but one that held hopes for me.

"So you do care?"

"I have _always_ cared for you, Heero Yuy."

She turned again, and this time, I let her leave.

/So you have always cared?/ I wondered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soul's POV

I turned and walked out. This time, he let me leave.

/And my life goes on without you Heero./


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Gundam Stuff

"Character Speech"

/Character Thought/

~*~ Change in POV ~*~

AC 199

A girl, nineteen or twenty, walks slowly to the door of the derelict apartment. She pauses for a second to think about the choice to do this and the knocks three times. A few seconds later a little girl with honey blond, and shining green eyes answers. She notes that she's only wearing a long T-shirt. Heero's daughter, Jenna. 

" I'm sorry, is Heero here?" she asked.

"Yeah, but there's another man in there with him. You'll have to wait your turn." Jenna snapped.

"That's fine. I'm not in a hurry." I whispered.

"You can wait in the kitchen. I have to go to school."

"Thanks."

She goes in and quietly closes the door. As she enters the tiny kitchen she hears a crash of something breaking.

/What are you doing Heero? What happened to you? / She wonders, /You disappeared after Relena died and you haven't talked to me since. /

The tinkling and smashing stops. His door slams shut and a man, dressed smartly in a Italian suit stops to face her. She knows he can't see her in the dark and uses that advantage.

"And who might you be?" she asks, her voice low and silky smooth.

"I'm Odin Lowe, Heero's father." the man replies.

"Not very smart are you?"

"Obviously not. I knew he would refuse, so why did I even come?!" he shouted.

"Well, if he won't go with you, you had better be on your way." 

He stares at her for a second, as if he doesn't understand her, but suddenly, he turns on his heel and storms out.

/ Odin, you chose the perfect time to come didn't you?/

She slowly makes her way down the familiar hallway to _his_ room. As she approaches the door she hears muffled sobs. Three taps. The sobbing stops, and a voice begins to shout,

"I said no!"

She ignores this and opens the door. What she sees brings a scream to her mouth, but she won't let it out. Her former partner, Heero Lowe. Code name: Heero Yuy. Former Gundam pilot, assassin, murderer, friend. He is a ruin of his former self. The once taught muscles are now loose, the skin drapes over them like a blanket. His eyes are bloodshot and have dark circles under them. 

"Heero?" she asks.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me? Soul?"

"Soul? I don't want to see you."

"I don't care. I'm not going to ask you to come with me, to agree with me, or even be friends with me. All I wanted was to know that you were still alive. Now that I know, I'll be going."

She turns around and is about to walk out the door when he calls out her name,

"Soul?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She stops, She turns around. She cares enough to try and find me. The others have all forgotten. 

"Soul, stay here." I plead.

"No." My heart breaks.

"I was your friend and I still am but you changed. You're not the Heero I've known. I've known you since you were six and yet I still want to know more. Once you become the Heero I knew, then I'll stay."

"When will that be?" I asked, fighting the pain.

"Whenever you decide." she answered. She then walked over to me and gave me kiss. Not a passionate kiss, but one that held hopes for me.

"So you do care?"

"I have _always_ cared for you, Heero Yuy."

She turned again, and this time, I let her leave.

/So you have always cared?/ I wondered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I turned and walked out. This time, he let me leave.

/And life goes on without you Heero./

AN: So, what do y'all think? I'm not sure if I got some of the plot right. FYI I think Odin is Heero's dad. I need some feedback for the next fic, some give me a shout. By the way, I don't mind if anyone uses Elena. If you want a more complete view of her send me some e-mail, oh yeah, and put my e-mail somewhere on your site please.


End file.
